The past lives or the new ones?
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: Everything is going good. In till A guy shows up claiming for Liz's affection.And Why is he linked to Max,Isabella's,and micheal's past life? And what history does that guy share with Liz? Could the consequences possibly mean death for one character? And what the hell is going on with Liz Parker! R&R to find out!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

"I know Alec, but I can't I"- I was cut off; he pressed his lips to mine. My mind went blank. Then as suddenly as my mind went blank, my mind went into overdrive. The kiss became more urgent. I pushed him against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his torso. A moan escaped from his mouth.

Then I remembered Max. On how devastated he would be. I unwound my legs from his waist. I pulled away from his lips. "I can't, I just can't"! I screamed. I ran. I ran away from Alec. I ran away from Max. I ran away from my life, my qualms, my future, and my nightmares. And from other peoples qualms, other peoples life. I just ran.

I looked around, to see where I ended up. A desert. Just great I'm stuck alone in a desert by myself. Without any food or water.

All of a sudden I heard whispers of truth and horrid stories. What the hell! I heard a scream. I could barely make it out, but I'm pretty sure 'the scream' said "Eliza". Who is Eliza? I heard the whispers and the screaming grow louder. Uh oh! This can't be good.

**A/N: so what did you think? Please review. Any kinds of reviews are accepted. Please please please!**


	2. Hallucinations?

_Dear journal, I sit alone and wonder what I did to deserve this? Did I do something to piss off the world somehow? I don't see why Tess is destined to be with Max. But then again I don't look very much. I'm too tired of looking! When I was little I thought this is me this is what I want to become. But now so much has change, that I don't know what is right and wrong anymore. But is that so wrong? Because know I can finally be and do what I want to now! It scares me so much, that I love it. I love the thrill!_

_It's not my fault, in fact its' Max's fault that we are not together anymore. He might not know it, since it was the future him. Bu it was still him! I just wish for once someone will answer me! I ask so many questions and no one answer's me . I cant help asking questions it's what scientist do, ask ask ask and guess what! Ask. So what I'm wondering is there really a god? People say when you ask god something he will answer back, but he's not! So just for once answer me! Answer m-_

All of a sudden I heard a crash. It was coming for my window. I grabbed a baseball bat. Not that it mattered if it was an alien. I carefully opened my window. To see what was the commotion. Nothing. There was nothing. How strange. I turned around to almost bump into someone what. The hell! My scream got caught in my throat. I was so terrified I couldn't move.

Then the stranger just disappeared. What? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself. Ouch, no I'm awake. Then I was hallucinating. Yeah that's it! I was hallucinating. I shakily put my journal away, and got under my warm soft covers.

I tossed and turned all night. I didn't get much sleep. Not that it mattered. I mean who could sleep when they saw a hallucination. That looked so vivid. But the freakiest thing of all was the person looked familiar. I must really be losing my mind. To think that someone I know teleported or whatever you want to call it in my room.

I need to stop thinking about this! Before I knew it I was at school. Funny I don't remember myself getting ready for school, or even driving to school. I must be too lost in my mind. Another reason to stop thinking about it.

When I walked into m first period class. Something seemed off. Like there was an eerie silence. I looked around. To my horror I saw Max and Tess making out. I suddenly felt my heart tug at the hole he made. "Liz, it's time for your presentation". The teacher Miss. Lahaina said. What! A presentation, I wasn't aware of this. I don't have time to prepare. What am I going to do?

"Uh hello Ms. Parker, your presentation". "Oh, well umm the physics of plants are most certainly affected by the acid rain. We cause from air pollution"? I said like it was a question. "Boo boo" roared from the crowd also from Maria , Michael, Max, and of course Tess.

" Oh sorry, we didn't mean that boring subject" said the stupid teacher. Everybody laughed at that crude comment. What am I supposed to do! All of a sudden The Stranger that I thought I saw earlier attacked me. The person had a knife in their hand. "You will be renewed into the new born *****" said The Stranger menacingly. What did the person say on the last part? . And the class just laughed like a wild pack of hyenas , they didn't even try to stop The Person. I cried out for Max to help me. But he just stared at the fight in amusement. I heard Michael say " Ten bucks on ***** Murdering Liz". I couldn't hear the name when he said it, it just went into blobs of nothing. I know I wasn't that close with Michael but I would expected him to at least stop it.

What was going on! All I knew was that I had to escape. I pushed The Nameless person off me. I ran towards a door. I thrusted the door open and ran through it. I looked around to see where I was, I am backstage of the high school stage. "Oh good you're in you're costume" Maria said enthusiastically . What was she wearing. She had a black mini cocktail dress. The ones you would see in the 60's.

And what did she mean I'm in my costume. I looked down. I was in my normal clothes. Then Michael came towards us in a cowboy outfit. I am lost. " Howdy" He said. " What do you mean"? I asked Maria. "Oh shoot I should have done that". "Done what"? "Come on the backstage acting my role". "What role? I'm confused."

"Oh don't be so silly, stop acting we are not on stage yet"."I am not acting!". Then I saw a face, could it possibly be the stranger in my hallucination. I couldn't tell, it was to dark. Maria saw me stare over there. "You have to fight *****". And again I couldn't hear the name. "Fight who"? "You have to or it will consume the good and replace with doubt and evil". She went on not even bothering to answer my question.

She then pushed a shimmering crystal/dagger in my hands." Go" was all she said, and then she pushed me behind a side curtain. I hesitantly moved forward. Curiosity got the best of me. I saw The Stranger move smoothly a couple steps ahead of me. I heard a very familiar voce, but couldn't quite place who it was that said; _**"Never forgotten but placed among humans. Will come to thou to see thy queen shall be renowned. When she is fitful to her mind. Never doubt, that she shall never return. She might not be predictable. But she will come just to show thee that she is known and everlasting with life".**_ In a ghostly death song sort of way. Like bidding farewell to a loved one. But in an echo.

I was about to see what the mystery person finally looked like. When someone grabbed me by the collar and pulled my out of the side curtains." Oh good I found you" Maria said in a childish tone "why are you still in you're costume"? "What! I'm not in any costume. This is me! The real me, so stop messing around" I yelled in troubled tone. " The play is over already Liz, so stop acting". " I am not acting"!

I turned around to go back and find that strange person. To see that we are at the Crash Down. What the hell! I heard the ghostly voice again, but I couldn't hear the words. I strained to listen but all I heard was nothing. But a low hum of a whisper .

"Liz". What! Is that Maria. I turned to face her but the images were dissolving away. Now I'm really scared." Liz Liz wake up". I opened my eyes gasping for breathe. I glanced around I was back in my bedroom. Oh god it was just a nightmare." Liz are you all right" said a worried Maria. I finally looked into her eyes and lied; "No I'm fine just a bad dream. It's nothing". And hopefully, just hopefully she would buy it.

**A/N: So what did you think please review! Please!**


	3. Wouldn't I?

After I finally gotten Maria out of my bedroom, so I could change. I went straight to the bathroom. Oh god what was with that dream? What was it about? It was confusing. And what about the stranger I saw? What did the person say again? What did it mean? So many questions. I don't think I should tell anyone about this. At least not yet.

It's just something about the dream that wigs me out. Well what part of the dream didn't wig me out; anyways I pulled on some old faded jeans with a purple sleeved shirt that clings to my skin. I finally looked in the mirror. I don't know why, but for some reason I was avoiding my reflection subconsciously. Like I would find something different, that I might not like. Some significant change, which would change my whole appearance entirely. That I would be me, but not like me.

Okay that is perplexing, but somehow I knew what I said was right. But when I took my reflection in, I wasn't different _yet. _I still had the long patina brunette hair, still had the chocolate brown eyes. I was the same more than I ever was. I sighed oh well. I met Maria at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey" I watched her carefully. What does she have planned?"So what's up" I asked assiduously. "Oh nothing much, so did you here about that one guy named Scott is throwing a party. At the old abandon warehouse about a mile or two from Frederickson's shop.

"No Maria we are not going to the party". I said doggedly .Scott might be a pot head, but everyone went to his parties, they were fun. Well at least for people who like to get drunk and high, not to mention get arrested. " Yes we are, Liz you got to get over Max. So the doctor prescribes. Fun"! "Mar-"No arguing this time" I was about to dispute more, but just then I saw Max, Isabelle, Michael, And Tess walk in. And went to their usual booth. I grinded my teeth and nodded my head. Maria squealed.

But hey maybe I would have fun. Highly unlikely. But Maria was right. I need to let back, have some fun. And stop thinking about Max!"I know just the thing you're going to wear ,you are not going to regret this, never never never"!She cheered. I think I just did. Maria means well, but her on again off again relationship with Michael. Really takes a toll on her behavior.

How is it that all the Aliens do is cause trouble. Maybe we would be better off without them. No don't ever think that. A voice inside my head said. And I gladly took those words to be right. I should have never thought that. The saved our lives on many occasions. If they weren't their, I would have died on that day of the shooting.

_I think_ I said in after thought. No, I surely would have died. No one could have survived a shooting like that. If they didn't go to the hospital straight away of course. But that day the hospital ambulances were too pre-occupied with the fire that had gone on. They didn't show up for a while. So I would've been dead. For some reason when I said this it sounded like denial.

I am going crazy!


	4. Author's note!

**AN AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER…..=(****SORRY****!=(=(=( **

**A/N:**Hey guys this is just an author's note sorry I just wanted to let you know that I changed to my pen name to Roday. So my pen name is not Elena Pirece anymore…..Just to let you know so you don't recognize the author…But I will update sooner okay…Okay

Love, Roday =) =) Luvs life to none other than fullest ^*~Suicide Puh-lease!~^*


	5. New Me

**A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner, enjoy!**

The party was okay. But the hangover sucked. When the bell rang signaling us to go to our first periods, I covered my ears. Jeez can they get any louder. I closed my locker to meet face to face the stupid alien. "What do you want" I said with maybe just a little too much venom.

"I just wanted to talk" I saw the hurt in his eyes, I almost apologized, almost. "Then what do you want to talk about"? I asked a little gentler. I stared him waiting for him to answer my question. "Oh well I was wondering if you are going to the meeting". What is he taking about, "What meeting Max"? I saw confusion in his eyes "Didn't Maria tell you about the meeting"? What Maria knew about this and didn't tell me!"Um no actually she didn't'". She is going to be in trouble. "Oh I thought she would since Michael invited her, oh well do you want to anyways". S-s-she oh my god, I am finally out of the group, Maria would obviously still be in the group because she is with Michael, Alex is probably going to end up With Isabel. And Tess is there and Max. But I have no reason to be with them.

I smiled bitterly I have no reason at all, and plus I never really liked Nasado, and Tess is a bitch to me. Also Michael and Isabel aren't that nice to me either. So I have no reason. I can be free from this alien mess. I don't want to though, but maybe it's for the best. I finally got all my thoughts together and replied "Uh nah I don't think I am going". I swear I saw his face fell when I said this. Maybe I am just going crazy.

"Oh okay see you later Liz" And I watched the end of my past walk away, and the new future presenting itself. School past as always. I finally was at the crash down. I saw Michael and Maria I kinda felt bad for them; I mean they are just fighting the inventible right? Just going through the motions in till they make a pass for something they can't make, and the relationship disappears like it was never there. So why bother at all if it's just going end like everything else.

Just then my dad came out of the kitchen and said "Hey Lizzie your shift starting can you get the order form table 5"? A thought popped into my head, if I am going to be a different person. Then I need to be _completely _different." Uh I don't think I am" I said while smiling. His eyes crinkled In confusion "What do you mean"? "I quit dad" And I walked out of the diner and into my new life…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I didn't know where I was going expect I know I wanted to get out of Roswell for a few days. No one really going to miss so I figured why not go all the way and get a makeover. I finally stopped at Arizona and checked into a motel. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the subtle differences on my features. That is weird; I don't know what's happening to me. But whatever it is I will get through, and I know I will because if there is no surviving then what else is there?

**A/N: Please review, please, please!**


	6. Gone

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while, so here you go please review!**

When I woke up I felt new different. Like I just woke up form a horrible nightmare and the stuff about Max and aliens didn't actually happen, like everything was blurry and now everything is clear. I felt amazing! I soon got up and went into the bathroom; it looked like a stereotypical motel bathroom. Generic shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soup in the shower rack. Then a liquid soap right next to the sink with a starch white wash cloth and towel. The tile was a dirty white and the walls were plain white with a boring picture of a flower. So cliché.

I washed my face in the sink and when I looked up to grab the wash cloth, I saw my reflection in the mirror and I FREAKED! I had a more of a creamy dark kind of bronzish hair which fell down in heavy waves it looked messy but still beautiful. I had full lips that were a deep wine color. I had a killer tan that looked perfect, no mismatched color or acne. I had perfect skin that I always dreamed of having. My eyes were what freaked me out the most instead of the muddy brown I used to have was no more. It was now a dark mocha chocolate color. I looked like a model or better yet a goddess; I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking oh she is just being a full of herself. But I am not kidding believe me I am not. I know I didn't ugly before I just looked plain, but now I look erotic looking.

Well who cares what happened I look hot! I stripped to go in the shower, but before I went in I looked in the mirror. And I had more curves my breasts which were an A cup turned into to a C cup, I have a bigger butt. That is toned might I add. My stomach was flat I had total hour glass figure. Even though I was still short I used to be 5'3 now I grew to 5'5. I loved it! I stopped in the shower and washed myself. After 30 minutes I stepped out of the shower and wrapped towel around my body and another towel with my hair. I went to my bag I got the biggest panties I had and they were skin tight damn. I tried putting on a bra but none of them would fit anymore, this sucks I gotta get new clothes now. I then proceeded to dig through my bag to wear some clothes that would fit. I finally found some clothes that would fit. It was a silver clubbing dress. I remember when I got it though it was too big on me but Maria said to get it she said "You will grow in to it, plus Max will think you're sexy as hell". I was unsure but I bought it any way, I admit it is slightly slutty but hey it fits. Fits like a glove. It was sliver sparkly and went about to my mid-thigh, it was It was backless and then another strap made a V and connected each side of my dress. I then put on black flats.

I am ready to go! But where? I don't know….any….one….here. No one to hang out with. I am all alone. Stop! I am supposed the new Liz, no wait the new _Elizabeth_. I am now officially Elizabeth. No more was Little Lizzie.

**:::::::::::QE:::::::::::::**

Max's P.O.V

Where is Liz? She wasn't here at school all day; I asked Maria and Michael I even went as far as to asking Kyle. But they didn't see her either. No one was worried though, that's what irked me the most. I went over to the crash down. Deciding to ask her dad why she wasn't here at school today. But I think she thought I chose Tess, but that's not the case I yelled in my head in defensive. I love Liz! But does she know that? God I have to tell her! I walked quickly into the diner. I then went straight to the cashier her dad. "Hey was wondering do you know where Liz is"? I said quickly and trying to be polite. He then frowned and tears started shining in his eyes. He bowed his head and then said "No she just left her clothes are gone, her car. Everything, she's gone. She was acting a little off lately I just thought it was teenager stuff. I should have paid more attention, we phoned the police but they can't find her. They said it was a runaway case and they can't do anything about it. They just told us to look out and wait for her to come back. But I don't she is coming back." I just stared in horror, sh-she's gone? I whispered "W-why do you think t-that"? It sounded so forced so hoarse. His frown deepened.

"You know Liz Max, I know you do. So then you would know she has a one set mind. And she stick's to her decisions. So if she did run away she is not coming. I-I-I don't know why she would ever do this. Do you" he said like he was talking to himself than he looked up when he asked the question.

"I-I-No I don't Mr. Parker. I have to go"

I then ran away from this horrid place as fast as I could. Why would she do this to me? I ran to my house and I ran to my bedroom. I vaguely heard Isobel call my name. I couldn't take it anymore. Why would she leave me? She promised! I then fell to my knees crying and crying too broken to care about anything except for the fact Liz my Little Lzzie is gone, "And I don't think she is coming back" Mr. Parker's words echoing in my head, pounding into my head making it sting like wasps that are continually attacking my brain.

**A/N: I know it's little on the short side. But please review. I would appreciate it very much.**


End file.
